Eaten
by FourSwordsAddict
Summary: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI! Vio x Drago Blue!


Eaten

Vio x Drago Blue

WARNING: YAOI

Inspired by: everyonesfangirl(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/#/d52t7d4

"Oh~ you want to see my Hylian form?" the large blue dragon mused, looking more than a little amused at his captives insistence. He slowly faded smaller, turning into an outline of his form before he fully turned. Noticing the young blonde's flush, he winked to tease him. "Happy now? Can we move on to eating you?" Blue placed a hand on his hip.

"H-here," Vio pulled out a ring on a necklace, "I told you! I'm the Prince! Not some sissy slutty Princess!" Blue leaned forward and looked closer at it.

"Huh…I guess you are." A cocky smile placed on the dragon's lips "Guess I'll be eating a Royal virgin then!" he smiled and leaned closer into him again, earning a deeper flush from the blonde.

"You know, you really aren't threatening in either form right?" the young adult dared to sass him. "And you mistook me for a girl!"

(AN: From this point on the further story has not been released nor is it the real plot line created by Efi or Nephi unless they decide to use these ideas which they have full permission for.)

"You wear skirts." He snapped back, now a little angry that he wasn't being taken seriously. His abbed muscles clenched in anger. "Now come here! I'm tired of this game!" Blue's temper got the better of him as he grabbed the Prince's wrist roughly. He gave small 'eep'

"W-wait! I won't make a good meal! Hey!" Vio protested as he was dragged into another room. He froze, confused. The hot headed drago had brought him into a bedroom with a large blue bed and neatly organized everything. Nothing was on the floor, and it looked regularly cleaned.

"What?" Blue snapped.

"N-nothing, I just didn't think a dragon would keep such a clean room." The short blonde couldn't look at him without his eyes trailing down the well toned body down straight to his pride. He decided on looking to the rock ground. Blue laughed at him and threw him on the bed making Vio whine about hurting him. Blue sighed.

"Now then, what was your name?"

"You don't have the decency to remember my name? It's Vio!"

"Could I call you Vi then?" for reason unknown to him, Blue's voice had turned saucy.

"I-I guess…" Vio's face was still a bright red. He squeaked as the taller one leaned over his body. Vio fell back against ocean colored pillows. They were surprisingly soft.

"I think I have decided how I am going to eat you." Blue announced, closing in the teen with his lips. As they met Vio tried to pull away, only to be pressed closer. Blue growled, his tail sticking out from above his butt. "Hold still." He demanded, the Prince froze. Blue continued his attack on the others lips, until Vio relaxed. With a warm tint of pink on his face, he actually kissed back, though tentatively.

"W-what do you mean 'eat me'?" Vio shrank back a bit.

"You'll see" he growled out and leaned the others head back. The blue draconian smiled a fanged grin and led his teeth along his collar. The teen beneath him squirmed in attempt to get away, which of course failed. Blue raked his claws across the violet tunic, tearing it away from the slim chest.

"Stop tearing up my clothes!" He complained, Blue ignored him and trailed his lips down his chest. The Draconian's tail swished back and forth in slight delight. Vio squeaked and writhed as a skilful tongue ran over his chest. Blue traveled further and further, leaving small red bite marks as he went. He got to the edge of his skirt and tore it the rest of the way. Vio took a sharp breath as the drago moved his mouth down more. His underwear was taken off quickly. The young Hylian took a deep breath, trying to calm himself to no avail. "Ah!" he exclaimed as Blue took him fully. His eyes closed tightly while his breath went ragged. He worked him almost near the edge, knowing where and how exactly. It sent waves of delicious pleasure up his spine, through his brain, and down to his abdomen. Small moans slipped out and his head flew back. Blue let up off his member and smiled at the look on his prey's face. Without warning he slammed straight in. Vio yelled out, and the blue drago paused for him to at least adjust.

"Having fun little Prince Vi?" he chuckled and pulled out and back in, earning a half pained moan. He continued at a light pace, trailing kisses down from Vio's lips to his throat. Vio gasped and moaned

"Nngh~ D-deeperrr" He moaned out, managing to make sense of a word. He obliged happily, tilting slightly, hitting on the first try, "AH~!" he had found the sweet spot that made his scream. Blue licked a spot on his victims throat, and as the thrust down, he bit deeply. Vio cried out, releasing his muscles and all that had built up over the last 45 minutes. Blue let himself go deep in the Prince before closing his wound on his neck. Vio sighed, satiated. He soon fell asleep while the drago cleaned them. It wasn't long before the blonde opened his eyes again. What he saw was a big surprise for him.

"Well you're awake now hm~?" Blue teased. Vio was dangling, tied up (and still unclothed) over a pot of boiling water.

"Din Damn it!" he swore. He had thought he'd gotten away easily, but apparently not. Blue smiled with fangs at him.

~end~


End file.
